The present invention relates to a roll holder for holding a roll of paper such as toilet paper, resin film, metallic foil such as that used in a kitchen, or wrapping paper so that the paper from the roll housed in the holder can be pulled out and cut off with one hand.
Among the prior art toilet paper holders, there is one in which a roll of paper is mounted on a shaft; the paper is pulled out as necessary; a cover is then pressed against the roll of paper to hold the roll from turning; and at the same time the paper is cut off by the edge of the cover.
There is also known another type in which crosswise stitch lines are formed in the paper at uniform intervals to facilitate the cutting, or still another type in which the paper is forcibly hit against the teeth to cut the paper, taking advantage of the inertia force acting on the roll to keep it at rest.
A web of paper, resin film or metallic foil used in a kitchen is housed in a box in a roll form. When cutting such a web wherein its end is pulled out of the box through the opening, one has to cut off the web pulled out with one hand by means of a cutter fixed to the box, while holding the box with the other hand.
Among the aforesaid prior art holders, the first one poses difficulties in that the cutting operation requires the use of both hands and is thus troublesome, one has to touch the cover which may not be sanitary every time he uses it, and the end of the roll of paper tends to attach to the inner surface of the cover after cutting and is difficult to pull out for subsequent cutting.
With respect to the type in which the paper is forcibly hit against the teeth to cut, the paper has to be skillfully snapped at the teeth to obtain a clean cut. With respect to the type in which the web pulled out of the box is cut by means of the cutter outside of the box, both hands have to be used. Though by forming crosswise stitch lines in the paper, it may be cut off without a cutter, the extra step of forming the stitch lines has to be added to the production process of the toilet paper.